


I really needed this.

by BecaAMM



Series: Tumblr Drabbles - 300 Followers Celebration [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Reader-Insert, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Prompt: " I really needed this.”





	

Tony’s eyes closed as your hands spread the shampoo on his hair in constant motion. It had been a stressful day, with lots of paperwork and reunions to your super hero fiancee.

Right now, he was sat on the bathtub, with his eyes closed as you gave him a bath you knew he needed. It was an habit to both of you: When one had a bad day, the other would run a bath and give as much as attention they could. It included hair washing, back scrubbing and a full body massage.

You loved Tony. He was a man with a thick exterior, but you knew who he truly was and loved him for that. He was loyal and worried with those around him. That’s why you were always caring for him, knowing he deserved every second of it.

“This… **I really needed this.”** He muttered when he emerged from water, the shampoo now gone from his hair. 

“I know.” You kissed his temple. “Let’s get to bed and I’ll give a massage, okay? You need to relax.”

He nodded softly, and you handled him a fluffy towel so he could dry his skin. 

“I love you.” He looked at you. “You know that, right?”

“I do.” You smiled, and stood on you tiptoes to kiss his lips. “I love you too.”


End file.
